kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Oliver Ford
|firstepisode = TBA |lastepisode = TBA |numberofepisodes = TBA |cast = TBA |label = Ninja Rider Raiden |label2 = Kamen Rider Raiden |complex2 = }} Oliver Ford is Kamen Rider Raiden. History Past to be added Present to be added Powers & Abilities to be added Personality to be added Kamen Rider Steel Rider Statistics *'Rider Height': 186.1 cm. *'Rider Weight': 86.2 kg. Ability Parameters *'Punching Power': 6.6 t. *'Kicking Power': 13.2 t. *'Maximum Jump Height': 68.0 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 3.0 sec. Kamen Rider Raiden's suit consists of the following parts: *'Ninja Helmet' - The helmet. **'Star Emblem' - The outer head armor. It's structure is designed to prevent enemies from spotting Steel during stealth operations. **'Shuriken Crest' - The grey forehead armor that has a shuriken emblem engraved into it. It analyses Steel's surrounding environment and utilises its information to derive optimum solutions to problems and execute adjustments to ninjutsu maneuvers. **'Ninja Lens' - The eye lenses. They can see up to 10km, and can utilise multiple channels of vision such as night vision and perspective mode. **'Ninja Guard' - Steel's breathing apparatus. The interior is composed of 22 layers of filters, allowing Steel to breathe even when underwater. Additionally, it can change the temperature of any exhaust released to the temperature of the outside air. *'Shadow Scarf' - The scarf. It can shift itself to reduce the hit rate of enemies, effectively acting as a sort of protective barrier. Additionally, it is capable of radio interference. *'Shuriken Protector' - The chestplate. In an emergency, it can be purged from the chest to act as a decoy. It contains numerous Ninja Shurikens inside which can be materialized in the hands. *'Ninja Suit' - The bodysuit. The entire suit is highly flexible and acts as a second muscular system, increasing Steel's strength. *'Ninja Arm' - The arms. A high-functioning noise canceler is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. *'Ninja Legs' - The legs. A high-functioning noise canceller is installed, allowing quick quiet movements. Additionally, the inbuilt Ninja Booster increases the Shinobi Leg's jumping power. The output of the noise canceller and Chouyaku Booster can be adjusted according to the user's will. *'Ninja Shoes' - The feet. By changing the frictional force on whatever surface it comes into contact with, the Ninja Shoes allows Steel to walk on walls or ceilings. Also, when jumping from a tall distance, the sound of footsteps or impact will be cancelled, preventing detection. His attacks include: *'Ninja Blade': Summons a Ninjatō from the back of his belt. *'Thunder Strike': By initiating Lighting Technique, he fires bolts of flame from his hands. *'Ninja Blast': Fires a stream of green flame from his hand. *'Ninja Final Strike': Attacks his opponents in high-speed movements while shrouded in a green aura. ** : to be added **Tornado Attack: to be added This rider is exclusive to Kamen Rider Steel: The Last Journey. Equipment *Ninja Star Buckle - Raiden's transformation device. *raiden Shuriken Starter - Raiden's transformation trinket. *Raiden Gourd - A small bottle that houses Raiden's equipment. Weapons * * * Behind the Scene Portrayal to be added Note to be added Appearances to be added